Corpse Party: Future
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: After her sister is killed, Ayumi is hospitalised due to severe injuries. However, that does not stop her from her determination of hunting down the accursed Book of Shadows, just as her sister had wished for her to do in order to prevent the world from plunging into chaos. Yoshiki and co, however, are intent on stopping Ayumi from doing things alone. How will they cope? ONGOING
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>"Sister! <em>NOOO<em>!"

Ayumi Shinozaki could vividly remember the deathly shriek that ripped itself out of her throat as she watched her sister Hinoe being decapitated before her very own eyes. Her sister was smiling at her while embracing her tight with reassurance, while she was just crying; reduced to a sobbing wreck, glad that her sister had come to save her...

_And then, in just a split second, her sister was killed._

The pain that burned in her skin was nothing as compared to the agony that tore through her heart at the loss of her beloved sister.

_It was all my fault, _she thought_, all mine!_

_If only... I didn't meddle... with the Book of Shadows..._

_If only...!_

She could hear nothing but the steady sickening gushing of blood from her sister as more and more sharp objects began to embed itself within the older woman's body while runic symbols glowed red just on the areas where the potentially dangerous weapons were driven deep into the skin.

And in that very moment, she knew that her sister was going to suffer the same fate as the faceless being - the failed product of Mayu Suzumoto that Ayumi had summoned, together with Naomi Nakashima using a revival spell of the accursed Book of Shadows. Her body parts would be separated from where the runic marks once glowed with a brutal explosion and a bath of blood.

"...ass rep! Class rep!"

The voice of Naomi echoed in her ears.

"We have to go now, it's dangerous!"

"_NO_!"

Ayumi felt the tears tricking from her eyes. She could hear Naomi literally screaming at the top of her lungs, urging her to leave her sister and go; tempting her to ditch this place and flee for her life. However she knew that was impossible, considering the recent events that had just happened. Considering the fact that she had dragged her sister into this mess and inevitably caused her unfortunate death, there was no way she could continue living to avoid her sin.

"S-Sister..." she sobbed. "I'm s-sorry..."

Suddenly, even though she knew there was no way her sister would be alive after such a brutal murder, she felt gentle hands pushing her away. As she looked up to what seemed to her a ruby fountain, she could visualise the smile of her dear sister being shown to her. That was more than enough for her to break down into tears of guilt and wails of anguish.

As she fell back, gentle hands that separated her from her sister's corpse fell back helplessly as crimson blood trickled down Hinoe's arms.

_"... Retrieve... the Book of Shadows..."_

Ayumi heard the sweet voice of her sister in her head. She supported herself up with her injured arms as she whipped her head back and forth, searching frantically for the source of the voice. She watched Naomi run towards her as her vision began to blur and fade.

"S-Sister...?"

_"The Book of Shadows... will bring about chaos to the world... if it is in the wrong hands..."_

Her heard started to spin. Ayumi could no longer comprehend the words properly without any effort put in.

_"... Live on... I know... you can do it..."_

_Sister... I'm... so, so sorry... It's... my fault..._

_"... Ayumi..."_

Before she knew it, her vision had already faded to black as she fell into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>(I promise, the next chapter will be longer.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heey! owo It's my first time writing a CP fanfic (after indulging myself in one hell on a fandom on tumblr and on deviantART EVERYWHERE *gets kicked*) so I hope it's not too bad!**

**As you can see, this story will pick up after the ending events in Book of Shadows where Hinoe gets killed by the rage of the BoS while protecting Ayumi (or... not :v)**

**This fanfiction will revolve mainly around the various pairings in CP (so it's a romance fic ahuehue :B), along with a (derp) storyline I made up that regards the BoS as mentioned in this prologue, and _not dive into Blood Drive_ (unless you want me to since I played snippets of it with my friend so basically I kinda know the entire plotline's skeleton *shot) so I hope I'll do okay! :]**

**(IT'S A FANFIC FOR A REASON *flees*)**

**Although, there may be some semblance of Blood Drive. _MAY_. But I'll do my best not to and try to keep this as original as possible *gets slapped***

**I hope you like this! ^w^**


	2. 1 : Alive

**_Chapter_ _1_**

* * *

><p>Ayumi opened her eyes just in time to find a beige ceiling hovering before her. Her sapphire eyes were bleak, devoid of any emotion. Inside, she struggled with great difficulty to comprehend the current situation she was in. For some unknown reason, her mind felt extremely groggy, as if she had just woken up from an eternal slumber.<p>

_Where am I...?_

She tilted her head slightly to the side and could distinctly see someone seated by her bedside, slowly flipping the pages through a book.

_Who's... there...?_

Through her foggy vision, the girl could barely make out numerous tubes and IV drips that were attached to her arm through extremely fine needles. A heart monitor stood inanimately just against the wall, giving off nothing but simple beeps that went in synchronization with her heartbeat.

_Is this... a hospital...?_

She struggled to reach out towards him, but could not muster up the strength to do so.

"Nn..."

_... Am I... actually still alive?_

Her fingers closed around the coarse fabric of the unknown person's red shirt and began to tug lightly. Amongst all of this person's features, the most distinguishable one that she could make out was the bleached-coloured hair that grew short on his head. An image of someone popped up in her head, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not discern _who_. Upon tugging lightly, the stranger abruptly turned his head and she could see a familiar face evolve into a shocked expression.

"...! Shinozaki! You're awake! Thank goodness..."

_This voice...!_

_No way... is it..._

"... K-Kishinuma...?"

Her voice was raspy, barely as loud as a whisper; so soft that it could have come across as nothing but a gentle puff of air blown into the atmosphere. However, she could feel a pair of hands carefully supporting her up as she tried to sit up straight.

These were the same pair of hands that had bravely protected her from any harm during their time in Heavenly Host.

"Hold on a sec, Shinozaki, just rest for a bit while I let Satoshi and Nakashima know that you're awake." The delinquent began to fiddle with his phone, punching buttons while typing a text message. "You were unconscious for a _whole week_, you know! Do you know how worried we were?"

"..."

_A week...? So..._

_Does that mean... Kishinuma was here all this time...?_

Her hands began to shake ever so slightly as her lips quivered at the thought of being watched over by her friend over the long period of time she was knocked out.

_... Kishinuma... was always protecting me..._

Thinking back, she started to ponder about the meaning of her own existence. _She_ was the one that started it all, and inevitably caused the deaths of her classmates. _She_ was the one who wanted to revive her friends with the use of black magic, and her ultimate failure took away her sister as a result.

_Was it really all worth it...? To still be protected even though she had brought about much harm to others?_

She could feel the moisture welling up in her eyes. Unable to restrain her guilt, her tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.

She did not deserve such great friends like this... after what had happened...

_... Not at all..._

* * *

><p>Yoshiki Kishinuma sighed in relief as his phone gave off a monotonous ring shortly after he had sent the text, signaling a reply from his best friend. He flipped his phone open, and smiled happily at the message.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-From: Satoshi Mochida<em>

_-Re: Shinozaki's awake_

_-That's great! Naomi and I'll be there in a sec. _

_-Satoshi_

* * *

><p>Flipping his phone back shut and tucking it into his pocket, Yoshiki then turned to the class representative and immediately his heart almost felt like it had <em>stopped<em> when his eyes met her teary ones.

"O-Oi, Shinozaki, you okay...?"

She sniffled and lowered her head, furiously wiping her tears but whatever she was feeling was not helping at all. The tears just kept flowing down her cheeks furiously. It hurt him to see the person he love like this...

_What can I do... to make her smile?_

"..."

Eventually, he sighed in defeat, and hesitantly reached out a hand, his palm hovering just over her head.

_Shinozaki... she was always doing things by herself..._

_... Always taking matters into her own hands while fearing that we would get into danger..._

He pursed his lips tensely. Somehow... he had a really bad feeling about this. He knew the class representative would most likely lash out at him for doing such an act, but at the moment he could not care less about such a silly thing.

_... but in fact... she's the one who's getting herself into grave danger..._

_If this continues... I..._

"... I don't know how I'll be able to cope without you, Shinozaki," he mumbled aloud as his hand gently patted her head. His lips turned upwards into a big smile as Ayumi looked up at him, her shocked eyes shining brightly. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light...

_Or maybe, it was her positive feelings peeking out ever so slightly from the defensive walls of her heart._

"So... Don't do everything by yourself anymore. _We're_ all here for _you_."

* * *

><p>Ayumi widened her eyes as she felt Yoshiki's comforting hand patting her head as he muttered his thoughts aloud.<p>

"Eh..."

_Did she hear that right?_

_There was actually _somebody_ who needed her...?_

"... Even though after all the horrifying events that we went through... in that school...?" Yoshiki stared at her in slight shock, oblivious to the fact that he had just said his mind aloud. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head, her tears steadily trickling down her cheeks. There was no way... _no way_ that they would still want to stick with her, after all the _bloody_ mess she had dragged them into. "N-No..."

_Don't..._

_Just leave me alone..._

_I've committed... more than enough sins..._

_... Just..._

She was expecting an outright brutal rejection from Yoshiki the delinquent, but what she was greeted with was what she had absolutely not predicted at all.

There was the prolonged sound of a chair being pushed back. All of a sudden, she felt warmth hugging her body as Yoshiki embraced her tightly, as if he had no intention of letting her go for eternity.

"...!?"

"Yes, Shinozaki!" she heard him exclaim with pure unadulterated determination. "If it's what it takes for you to be safe and not be lonely, I'll be willing to bet my life on it!" She felt the shoulder area of her right sleeve being pressed down by something, before a damp sensation spread throughout the cloth, to her utter astonishment.

"Kishinuma..." she breathed. She was in too much of a shock to even respond, let alone reach out and react to his action. With that, crystalline tears continued falling.

"B-But I..." she sobbed. "I... have already caused the deaths of many. That... I cannot forgive myself..."

"Your intentions were pure, Shinozaki! There's no way we would have foreseen that we would be sent to Heavenly Host! Even so... I'm sure Shinohara, Suzumoto, Morishige and Ms Yui don't blame you for it..."

"Still...! I-I - "

"It's about time you started relying on your friends now, Shinozaki, don't you think?! Whatever you do... we'll help you in whatever we can." With a trembling voice, Yoshiki pulled away slightly, and Ayumi could see the fresh tears that brimmed his eyes. Immediately she felt a pang of guilt. Now... her actions had made her friend cry?! And a male delinquent to boot...?!

"I-I don't want to get you all into trouble..." She let her head hang low. "I... I... don't want Mochida... or anyone else to die... because of my actions..."

Yoshiki stifled his seemingly shocked expression, before he firmly put his hands on her shoulders, his face firm; almost _fierce_.

"Then at least let us help you! We've went through thick and thin and we managed to get out alive, so why can't we do this together?! Even if we die, at least... we can find relief in the fact that we helped you..."

_... Together..._

Ayumi then began to wail as she hugged the delinquent tightly, her face smushed against his broad shoulder. God forbid, but she was just too upset to push away the delinquent in denial at the moment. To have such good friends even though she had already brought about so much harm... she could never ask for more; they were really the best friends ever...! Especially Kishinuma; he had been there for her... she had even lost count on how many times he had been there to protect her...

_... How many times...?_

She couldn't remember anymore.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki watched Ayumi, beaming, as she nodded slowly while her body that rested against his trembled. Sighing, he let his hand pat her back gently, in an attempt to assure the class representative that everything would be alright.<p>

_She still thinks of Satoshi, huh?_

_Someday... I hope she'll love me as much as I do..._

Shaking this off, he inwardly grinned to himself and was about to find comfort in the momentary affection that he was showing the girl he love when, suddenly...

...

The door clicks open.

"We're here, Shinozaki!~ ... Eeh?!"

At the sound of Satoshi and Naomi's voices, Yoshiki hurriedly let go of Ayumi with reluctance and turned his head away, wiping his tears as if nothing had happened. Ayumi, however, was just sitting on the gurney, her eyes blinking and her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet.

"E-Eh?!" Naomi shrieked as she saw the look of embarrassment on the class representative's face. "Class rep... Are you feeling okay?!"

Yoshiki was seated on the bed, with his face held in his hands now; the look of cringe and embarrassment plastered on his hidden face. He could literally feel steam coming out of his face. _Now he was doomed! He had done it! Like, _it_! A total sin!_

_God, what has he done!?_

"... Yoshiki... were you crying?" Satoshi asked worriedly as he sat beside his best friend in genuine worry.

"Goddammit... Shut up Satoshi!" he groaned in embarrassment. _How the hell was he going to make up for his actions?!_

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi guys! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! (even though it's just a short filler about gentleman Yoshiki being so sweet towards Ayumi *gets kicked x1000*)**

**(don't worry Satoshi and Naomi will get their moments... _soon_ *coughs awkwardly*)**

**Thanks for the favourites and the follow, guys! I actually didn't expect anything like this, like, _right after I had put this story up_XD *dies* you guys are seriously amazing!  
><strong>

**Do leave a review to tell me what you think so far and how I can improve! :D You can also make suggestions on how I can develop the story with the BoS and HH!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^w^/**


	3. 2 : Dream

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. The wan moon hung up high in the black sea of glittering stars. The air was clear, yet eerily silent.<p>

In the aisle of the silent hospital, the cheesy bleeping of Naomi's ringtone and the strangely familiar school song from Satoshi's phone began to ring, signaling a received text. Both dove for their phones in their pockets, flipping them open.

* * *

><p><em>-From: Mother<em>

_-Subject: Permission to stay out late at hospital_

_-..._

* * *

><p>To their delight, their mothers had given them permission to stay out late just to take care of her in the hospital. Naomi smiled, somewhat in defeat, at her text; her mother had even added:<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Remember to take your medicine, Naomi!<em>

* * *

><p>"... Jeez, Mom still doesn't believe that Seiko existed... even though I showed her Seiko's picture..." A sad look graced her face, and deep within, Satoshi felt hurt that Naomi had to go through all this pain. He stretched his hand out and patted her shoulder. He <em>had <em>to admit, though, Naomi's mother was getting really scared of her own daughter nowadays and just let her do what she wanted, but still constantly gave her medicine everyday to keep her in check.

"Well, seeing a blackened face..." His face was full of thought. "Actually, Naomi... I think it's best if you move out, though. I'm afraid your mother will do something if she claims that you're still going on about your '_imaginary friend_' Shinohara."

"But, Satoshi! Seiko _did_ exist! Why would no one believe me!? She... _She really existed...!_" Tears began brimming Naomi's eyes as she covered her face with her hands, shunning herself from reality. "Why wouldn't they believe that she existed! Her picture's there, it's just her face that's missing, but _she's just there, standing there right before their eyes_! They can see her body but they don't believe she once lived in this world!"

"... I know, I know." Satoshi ruffled Naomi's hair as he took her into a small hug in the middle of the dimly lit aisle. His cheeks flushed a little red but that did not matter to him anymore. All that mattered... was comforting this poor girl that he really love with all his heart, and stay by her side.

"... _I know Shinohara definitely existed, because all of us went through Heavenly Host together._"

* * *

><p>When they told the news about staying out late to their class representative, she had broken down into tears and held her head in her small hands. Her thin body was trembling as her shaky voice came out as soft sobs. Yoshiki, in an attempt to comfort her, lightly patted her back, constantly assuring her that everything would be alright.<p>

"You must be tired now, Shinozaki," Satoshi said with a warm smile. "How about you rest for a bit while we go down and grab something to eat? We'll be back soon, I promise." He grinned and gave a thumbs up to the patient.

Ayumi could not help but let out a small chuckle as she nodded, wiping her tears. Satoshi never failed to make her smile, even in the middle of the silliest situations.

"E-Everyone... thank you," she whispered, her wet eyes shining with hope.

* * *

><p>When they closed the ward's door behind them, Yoshiki began walking forward, but Satoshi's hand stopped him.<p>

"Satoshi? - "

"Hey, Yoshiki," the brown-haired male started. "I've been wondering for a while now..." He sheepishly scratched his head. "But... do you like Shinozaki?"

"Well, yeah, of course, she's our good frie - "

"Not as a friend, Yoshiki! Like, like..._ romantically..._"

"... W-What the..." Yoshiki began to laugh sheepishly. "Are you sure y-you're in the right mind, Satoshi? There's no way _Shinozaki_ likes _me_! Ahaha..."

"Not her, _you_, Yoshiki!"

"... ...M-_Me_?!" The delinquent abruptly turned his head away and began to cough awkwardly. The heat in his cheeks began to rise, making him burn really hot even though he was in the middle of an air-conditioned hospital. Naomi began to laugh softly as she held a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, _you_!" Satoshi grinned. "I guessed correctly, right? Your face... no, even your _ears_, they're bright red - "

Yoshiki slapped his hand on his forehead in dismay, and as an attempted cover up for his unusual embarrassment. "God, Satoshi, _can you not_?!"

Satoshi began to laugh and stretched his hand out to pat the delinquent on the back. "Relax, Yoshiki, it's not like I'm going to steal Shinozaki from you or anything. Anyway..." He flashed a toothy grin as he reached out for Naomi's hanging hand and clasped it tightly. The girl immediately blushed madly at the sudden contact with her crush.

Or rather, her current _boyfriend_.

"I have Naomi with me." He smiled brightly at his girlfriend, who had her head turned away, her cheeks tinted red. Yoshiki stared at the couple, his eyes widened, his mouth agape in utter shock.

"Y-You guys..."

"... Satoshi!" Naomi wailed in embarrassment as she hid behind her boyfriend, concealing her face from sight. However, her eyes peeked out from his shoulder. "You didn't have to say it so explicitly!" Her cheeks were steaming red and for a moment, Yoshiki was stunned. The thought that _Naomi Nakashima_, one of the _boldest_ girls in his class, would have _this_ kind of side of her, had never crossed his mind, not even _once_. But here it was, blatantly displayed right before, and he could not help but smile.

"Congratulations, Satoshi and Naomi!" Yoshiki laughed as he punched his best friend lightly on the arm. "Damn, I should have noticed it earlier, from the way you two were always together in school. Like, almost _inseparable_, you know?"

"Gee, thanks, Yoshiki!" Satoshi chuckled as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Eh... I didn't notice we were always _that_ close..." Satoshi scratched his head bashfully. "Then again, we _were_ close friends, right, Naomi?" He turned his head and let out a chuckle when he saw the shy Naomi hiding her flushed face and hugged her tightly, his face obviously showing an expression of pure bliss.

Even though Yoshiki felt happy for his friends, deep down he felt a pang of green envy strike his heart. _If only!_

_If only I could be together with Shinozaki like that, wouldn't that be total bliss...?_

However, the delinquent shook his head in denial almost instantly and began slapping his cheeks repeatedly.

'_Now's not the time for that, Yoshiki!_' he scolded himself mentally. '_Now is when Shinozaki needs help most! Love matters can come later, but for now..._'

A familiar scream pierced his ears.

_...!_

Immediately, he turned his head to the source of the voice.

_That scream..._

_Shinozaki...!_

* * *

><p>Ayumi was in deep trouble.<p>

The moment she closed her eyes, immediately, all she saw was the ghastly face of Mayu shoved towards hers. Where her round eyes once affixed were now two gaping holes that seemed to pour out a never-ending fountain of crimson blood. Her face that was once perfect and showed her cute traits were now scarred by jagged lines that ran across her skin. Majority of her hair that sported her adorable ponytail was now replaced by the bleeding skin of her bald scalp.

"_Ayyyuuuummmmiiii..._"

A contorted scream ripped itself out of her throat. She wanted to run, flee, but her body was locked in place by the superhuman strength of Yuki Kanno and Tokiko Tsuji, rendering all means of escape hopelessly impossible.

"S-Suzumoto...?"

A glint caught her eye, and to her utter dismay, there was a pair of rusted scissors in Mayu's raised hand. And somehow or another, she perfectly knew where the scissors was going to be striking.

A sinister cackle that was all too familiar flooded her ears. Ayumi looked up, and here were instantly greeted with the contorted face of Sachiko Shinozaki.

"Nnn..." she whined helplessly.

"_Aahahahahahaa_!" Sachiko glared at her with widened eyes and an ominous smirk. "Did you think _that_ was really the end of me?! You will _never_ see your friends anymore! _This is the end!_" Her grey-skinned hand clung to Mayu's raised one, fingers affixed to the student's sleeve like glue.

"_Farewell, Ayumi Shinozaki!_"

The moment Sachiko pulled her hand down with a tremendous force, the blinding pain came rushing back to Ayumi, as it did when she had experienced Yuki Kanno's last memory before her brutal death. She screamed in agonising pain and writhed about in the locked grip as the scissors plunged deep into her right eye. Blood streamed endlessly down her face as her eye was cruelly stabbed umpteen times, sending spasms of pain down her nerves. Her mind felt as though it was distorting itself, to the point that she could not make any sense of anything anymore.

"_NOOOOOOOO!_"

Her shriek came out loud and clear, which shocked even her. _God, all she wanted was for someone to save her...!_

_Anyone!_

_Someone, please help! Please!_

* * *

><p>"Shinozaki! Calm down!"<p>

Yoshiki tried to restrain the patient, who was wildly flailing her arms and continuously screaming for help. The IV drips were shaking vigourously, and the heart monitor was beeping at lightning speed as the monitor displayed lines shooting off the charts.

"_NO! NOOO! KISHINUMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP ME, PLEASE!_"

The delinquent then received a sloppy, but nevertheless painful uppercut straight on the chin and yelped as a sharp pain shot up his face.

_Goddammit, Shinozaki would be a potential fighter... if she ever did become one..._

"_IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!_"

Sighing in frustration, in a moment of impulse and anxiety, Yoshiki then grabbed Ayumi's flying arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Everything's all right, Shinozaki! Calm down!"

"_NOOOO! STOP IT, IT HURTS!_"

"It's all right, Shinozaki!" The bleached-haired teen patted the class representative's back repeatedly, his sore chin resting just on her left shoulder. "It's just a bad dream! I'm telling you, nothing's happening to you!"

"_NOOOOOoo!_"

"Class rep! It's alright, really!" Naomi called out helplessly as she watched the said girl continue swinging her arms about violently, with Yoshiki restraining her as much as he could.

"_It... hurts..._" she whimpered.

After a good five minutes, Ayumi's screams eventually toned down into soft sniffles and strangled sobs. Tears marred her cheeks as she finally opened her eyes to realise that everything was nothing but a horrific nightmare.

"There, there... It's alright, Shinozaki..."

...

"Ki... shi... nu... ma...?"

"It's me, Shinozaki," Yoshiki whispered in a gentle tone. "Calm down, you just had a nightmare, nothing more."

"... W-Where were you...?" She sobbed as she pressed her face against the delinquent's shoulder. "I... I was so scared..."

"I'm here," he replied quietly. "I'll always be here. Just relax..."

"R-Really...?"

"Yeah."

"..." A silent sob was heard.

As Yoshiki gently rubbed her back while holding her frail body against his, he could not help but worry. _Was she dreaming about Heavenly Host?_

_God, please don't let that be it..._

If that was the case, then there was the possibility that she was still somehow linked to the cursed school. And, even better, but knowing the fact that she always does things on her own and without relying on them...

_What if one day, she returns to Heavenly Host without us?_

One could only dream. But if dreaming could bring about reality, what would happen to all of them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Another chapter up! (ahuehuehuehue)**

**Inspired by all the fandom on tumblr so here's some couple stuff *gets kicked***

**I'm seriously mindblown though; Thank you guys so much for the reviews, the follows and the faves! When I checked stats this morning, I already had 223 views! (even though it's just the 3rd day aaah *gets shot*) Thank you, thank you _so_ much for your opinion and your support! w**

**As usual you're free to give me your opinion of the story so far, how I can improve and _your own suggestions_ for the future chapters!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. 3 : Illusion

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>The hour hand of the clock struck one.<p>

As Yoshiki intently watched over a sleeping Ayumi, both Satoshi and Naomi's heads lolled forward, before snapping awake. They made no sound, but their intertwined fingers closed around each of their hands tightly as they smiled sheepishly at each other, realising how exhausted they were.

"... Yoshiki, if you don't mind, we'll be making a move now," Satoshi said as he stood up. "Naomi seems very tired, and I'd like to accompany her on the way home."

"Sure," the delinquent replied in understanding. "You seem tired as well. Go on, I'll take care of Shinozaki here."

"Okay... Remember to come to school!"

"... fine..."

As Yoshiki watched the couple leave the room, he sighed and directed his gaze towards Ayumi. A sad expression was plastered on his face as he watched the silent rising and falling of her chest.

_"But, if Shinozaki isn't there, what's the point of going...?"_

* * *

><p>Naomi stared at the floor blankly, with a dazed expression. She could still remember the times where she had barely saved Ayumi's life from extinguishing. It had been an extremely harrowing situation where lives were on the line, and even though she had gone through the terrors of Heavenly Host, the amount of horrifying fear, rising panic and extreme hyperventilation was an entirely new sensation to her. Never did she want to go through such a thing ever again.<p>

"... aomi? Naomi?"

She could hear Satoshi's whisper by her ear and almost jumped in fright.

"W-What is it?"

"You've been in a... trance for quite a while now." His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. "Is... something wrong?"

Naomi could not help but smile. Satoshi was always worrying over even the smallest things, even though it did not involve him. But that was what made him such a good friend, and it was also a trait of him she loved so much.

"Nothing's wrong," she chuckled, "but, thank you, Satoshi." She squeezed his hand tightly, which made an adorable blush spread across his cheeks.

Naomi could still remember how exhaustedly distraught she was at the hospital after she ran down from the car that saved both Ayumi and her, and with eyes of fear, watched Ayumi, who was barely alive from the curse of the Book of Shadows, hurriedly wheeled into the operating room. The red light that signified the start of the surgical treatment seemed like the start of an immediate doom that was hopelessly irreversible.

She could still remember how she was crouched in a corner of the aisle, concealing her face from everyone else and crying her heart out, wishing for the class representative to be okay. She remembered how she did not want to lose Ayumi, who was a dearly loved classmate to her. Even though she was the one who caused the class to plummet into Heavenly Host, in the end, no one could really blame her for that.

She did not remember how long she had been sobbing, but she did remember she had been swept up in a comforting embrace after quite some time. Satoshi had been holding her in his arms, while Yoshiki and Yuka, Satoshi's little sister, were patting her and constantly telling her everything would be alright, despite the fact that there were evident traces of worry on their faces.

Strong little Yuka had presented her a small bottle of caramel-scented beads, which, according to the little girl, would bring her happiness. She even told her, "Naomi onee-chan, everything will be alright! ... I'm sure Ayumi onee-chan will be fine! So smile, Naomi onee-chan!"

Naomi remembered how much better she felt after that and let out a smile through her tears, while the middle schooler flung her arms around her neck.

On that day, after the blaring red lights flicked off and the surgeons wheeled an unconscious - but alive - Ayumi out into an ICU ward, Satoshi had confronted Naomi in a lone aisle, demanding to know the details of the events that led up to Ayumi's state. It was also the day where they had, as inappropriate as it was, became an item.

* * *

><p><em>"What happened, Naomi?!" Satoshi exclaimed.<em>

_"... I... I..."_

_"You should have told us if you guys were going to do something dangerous! Why didn't you...!?"_

_"I... I'm so sorry...! C-Class rep... and I wanted to revive our dead schoolmates... She found a creepy book in the Shinozaki estate... called the Book of Shadows... And... and we tried to perform a... spell... black magic... to revive Suzumoto... but..."_

_"But you failed?" When responded with a nod, Satoshi began shaking Naomi by the shoulders._

_"Do you realise how dangerous is it?! By doing so, you'd put Suzumoto's spirit at more unease! Do you want her to spend the rest of her lives not being able to reincarnate?! Not being remembered by anyone else is already bad enough, and yet... you..."_

_"I'm sorry that we tried! We really wanted all of them to be alive again! If it worked out everything would be back to normal! But NO! Even class rep's sister came in to save us, but she got killed in the end - "_

_"Shinozaki's sister got killed?! ..."_

_"..." Naomi sobbed and nodded vigourously. God, she felt so guilty, she would have gladly welcomed even death to take her away at that very moment. For a while, nothing but silence and her sniffles stood between them. She even considered a fallout happening between them. If it meant putting Satoshi at ease by venting all his frustration at her, why not? He was not the type to get angry over something, so if he was pouring his anger out, it would mean that it was an extremely serious situation._

If it'd make him satisfied...

_"... You should have told us, you idiot Naomi..."_

_Naomi looked up in confusion, only to see Satoshi staring at her with a scrunched up face, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His fists were clenched tightly, and his entire body was shaking. She was at a total loss of words, unsure of what to do next. Perhaps it would be better to apologise?_

_But, that would probably not faze Satoshi, she thought, for he was a man of righteousness who goes by his virtues and always helped other in need. She, however, was a despicable woman who killed her own best friend without realising when her emotions exploded within her, and she always gets saved by others and not the opposite. She could not possibly be compared to him, for they were total opposites of a coin. There was nothing left for her to hang on..._

_However..._

_"I said I was sorry, Satoshi!" she screamed. "I always get saved by you and the others, but what have I done?! Nothing! And even better, I was the one who killed Seiko! I was the reason that no one remembered her! Do you know how painful it is to learn that your own best friend died in your own hands?!" Crystalline tears spilled out of her brown eyes. She wanted so badly to stop herself, but just like before, she could not rein her emotions and instead, she found herself continuing to rattle away._

_"There was hope when class rep found the Book of Shadows! At that moment if everything worked out fine I would have even welcomed death if it meant bringing our friends back to life! God, Satoshi, if you can't even understand, then get the hell out! I can't understand why you won't see the pain both class rep and I are in!"_

_The minute she stopped, Naomi felt lightheaded, overridden with guilt. She had just lashed out at the boy she really liked! And now, god forbid, but she had the sudden urge to throw herself out of the window and escape from reality forever. Who knew what good could come out of it, but she was very sure that Satoshi did not want to see her at the moment. Unsure of what to do next, she just stood there, a few meters away from her classmate, silent sobs escaping her throat._

_"... Naomi."_

_She heard soft footsteps coming towards her, before she was unexpectedly shrouded in warmth. Her eyes peeked out from the small gaps between her fingers, and saw a broad shoulder clad in white cotton pressing against her face._

_"Sa... toshi...?"_

_"... I'm sorry, I didn't realise how much pain you were in..."_

... Wait, huh?

_"W-What... Aren't you... mad at me...?"_

_"I am, especially if it's you... But I can't stand seeing you like this, you know?!"_

_"... ..."_

_What does he mean?_

_"I..."_

_"Look, Naomi, if you do this kind of thing again... there's no guarantee that you'll survive... And do you know how much pain I'd be in if someone I loved would not consult me and let me help out as well?! ..."_

_"... Eh?"_

_"... Damn..." Satoshi muttered as he looked away while covering his mouth, his cheeks heavily flushed. "I-I did not mean to say that... S-Sorry, Naomi..."_

_"... Was that a confession?"_

_"... Unfortunately, it is." Satoshi pulled away. "Since it's come to this..." He suddenly took Naomi's hands in his trembling ones and held them up. He then took a deep breath._

_"You know, Naomi," he began, "if you want to do anything, at least tell me beforehand. I'd like to help you in any way possible, and I want to protect you. Because I love you. And I don't care if you killed Seiko or done any despicable things, because I know it was unintentional."_

_Naomi held up her hands to her mouth, innocent tears spilling out of her eyes. She felt as if her heart was bursting out of her chest, causing a massive ache to rock her body._

_Satoshi had said it. _

_He said he loves her. _

_The fact that it actually happened right before her eyes... it was just too... _mindblowing_._

_"I-I..." she stuttered as she instinctively pressed her face in the boy's chest, hiding her reddened face from everyone._

_When she looked up, she saw him beaming. "... Naomi... I know it's too much to ask, and now is not a good time, but... can you be my girlfriend? I want to protect you and take good care of you, no matter how troublesome it may get." He blushed and looked away immediately after he had finished._

_The dimly lit aisle, with the air filled with silence and the monotonous typing of keys by overtime workers, was never the ideal romantic place for a couple. Yet such a profession of love was too much for even Naomi. Her body slumped onto the floor, her cheeks stained with tears._

_"Naomi?!" an alarmed Satoshi exclaimed. "Are you okay? I-I'm sorry for being..." His voice trailed off as Naomi flung her hands around his neck, crying on his shoulder._

_"I love you too," she wailed. "I've always loved you since the start of the year."_

_Memories of Seiko flooded her mind. Seiko Shinohara, her best friend and who had been the victim of her sin, was very supportive of her getting together with Satoshi, even though she was someone who loved Naomi a lot. She smiled to herself, as though this moment was a blessing in disguise._

Seiko... Thank you...

_They embraced in the hallway, never to let go._

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better, Naomi?" Satoshi asked as they stepped into the lobby, allowing her to take in some fresh air and clear her mind.<p>

She nodded in response. "Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks, Satoshi." Noticing that they were still holding hands, her cheeks flared red instantly, only to have her hand squeezed tighter, to her utter shock.

"Satoshi!" she exclaimed in shock, and embarrassment.

"It'll be fine." His lips turned upwards into a goofy grin. "I'll always be here with you. No matter what happens, we won't be separated." Having heard Satoshi said that, Naomi felt more at ease and smiled brightly.

They stood for a few moments, before a sudden realisation hit Naomi. A chill ran down her spine.

_Somehow... the air feels very uncomfortable..._

Normally, there would be at least one or two staff sitting at the counter just in case anyone came in at the wee hours of the morning. There would also be nurses roaming about the halls and constantly taking care of the patients. _But now..._

"... Hey, Satoshi," she called out. "Is it just me... or is this place very strangely quiet?"

He stopped, as if the realisation had hit him hard as well. "... Now that you mention it..."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," she muttered. "I think we should go up and check on class rep and Kishinuma one last time, just in case."

"... You've got a point," Satoshi agreed. "Okay, let's go - "

_The couple was then plunged into darkness as the lights went off with a thud._

"What's going on!?"

Suddenly, Satoshi's warmth that always enveloped Naomi's small hand was suddenly snatched away from her grasp as he was being torn apart from her.

Or rather, _she_ was the one being flung away.

"?!"

Something had her in its grasp. It forcefully flung her down onto the floor, making her shriek in agony. Her oxygen supply was then cut short as a supernatural strength began to strangle the life out of her. Strangled screams escaped her throat as her mind became fuzzy. She struggled to push away the assaulter with all her might, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not free herself. In the background, she could vaguely hear Satoshi frantically yelling out her name.

"No! NO!" she shrieked in pain. "STOP THIS! SATOSHI! HELP!"

No matter how much she called out, nothing changed. Something seemed to have happened to Satoshi, and whatever she was doing was not helping her connect to her boyfriend at all. Eventually, her voice gave way as the force shook her hard, making her lose her grasp over reality. Her mind was spinning and her vision was fading at an alarming rate.

"S-Sa... to... shi..." she gasped helplessly.

The last thing she saw was a ghastly face of Seiko before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Third chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating over the past few days, I was kinda hooked onto drawing 8D and I scribbled doodles of the Kisaragi gang celebrating Ayumi's birthday (by scaring Yoshiki ohmygodimsorryyoshikiaaahh)**

**I kinda hung myself over the commitment that I would update this story every day, but I'll do it to the best of my abilities, and updates may be inconsistent since my finals is in two weeks' time. Once that's over and done with, I should be free with this! *hohohoho***

**So, here we have some SatoshixNaomi ahuehuehue but this chapter ended quite... _tragically_, I must say. Will Satoshi and Naomi survive? Who knows...**

**As usual, do feel free to drop a review about your own opinions! Favourites, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated ^w^/**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. 4 : Hajimari

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p>"<em>NAOMI!<em>"

Satoshi held up a loose board that he found in a corner of the lobby while rushing forward towards the stranger. He had absolutely no idea on what just happened. One moment he was with his girlfriend, the next moment she was being strangled by someone. If he did not make it in time, Naomi will not survive, and he had no idea on how to live with the grudge of being unable to save the person he love.

"S-Sa... to... shi..."

The soft gasping of Naomi greatly aggravated him, causing tears to brim his eyes. He let out a pained scream as he began charging towards the attacker with all the strength he could muster.

"_STAY AWAY FROM NAOMI, YOU ASSHOLE!_"

With a mighty yell, he swung it downwards on the dark head of Naomi's assaulter. There was a splitting sound as the wooden board exploded into splinters upon contact with the unknown person. Some of the wooden splinters shot past his face, grazing his skin with a stinging pain.

The darkness made it really hard for him to see, but he could barely make out the silhouette of the attacker rising to its feet and slowly turning around to face him. The horror of the realisation that dawned upon him held his body in its grip, _crushing_ him as the true face of the unknown came to light.

"... S-Shinohara...?"

Seiko Shinohara looked very much alive. The rolled-up hair, the same Kisaragi uniform she wore when they entered Heavenly Host together...

_But she seemed more than dead._

Her eyes were nothing but a hollow gap, so that it seemed possible for one to drown in darkness when one tries to look at her. The same Kisaragi sailor uniform as Naomi's that she wore was mostly intact, but what was disturbing was that it was speckled with splatters of blood. Even though darkness shrouded him, he could clearly see an ominous dark line circling her neck which marked where Naomi had unintentionally hung her with a rope.

"Aah... ah..."

As he watched Seiko, who was supposed to be dead, advance sluggishly towards him, somehow or another, her empty eye sockets was slowly _filling_ up, literally, with _normal_ eyes. The whites of her eyes and her huge brown irises were fading in. What the hell was happening?!

"_Mo... chida..._"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and Seiko's body disappeared into thin air. Bewildered, Satoshi stood frozen to his feet. When he finally caught up to the situation, he broke out of his trance and ran towards Naomi, who was unconscious on the floor.

"Naomi...!"

Attempting to revive her, he knelt down and began to blow air through mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, hoping that it would somehow breathe life into his girlfriend. Heck, it was awkward as hell, but at that moment he could hardly care about it right then. With an immense stroke of luck, after a few puffs, he could hear her breath, hazy and barely noticeable, but still holding life. Smiling with relief, he then hugged her for a brief moment, silently letting his tears fall.

_Thank god..._

Satoshi then lifted Naomi up in his arms, before frantically scanning around for the lift. The sudden transition of vision from bright, to dark, and then to bright again was too taxing for his eyesight to catch up, so all he saw was just a plain sheet of white. When his vision returned, what greeted him came as nothing but a tremendous shock.

They were in the light, all right. But the light shone down only on where they were standing like a spotlight. What surrounded them was darkness, and many other zombie-like creatures that seeked comfort in the dark as well. Looking up, Satoshi could see the aisles that were in a square formation plunged into darkness and instantly, fear paralysed him in place.

_Crap, Yoshiki and Shinozaki are up there!_

_If I don't warn them, they'll...!_

* * *

><p>The night was silent, undisturbed. Everything was tranquil, peaceful. The air was still and slithered about sneakily. It was a peaceful night, something that Yoshiki had not experienced for quite a long time now. There was always the soft callings of nature in the distance, the silent songs of sirens singing a tranquil hymn, and now... there was the introduction of a muffled thumping that was unheard of and rang persistently in his ears. The disturbance shattered his peaceful mind, forcefully flinging him back to the horrors of reality.<p>

Sighing angrily, the delinquent stood up and began to walk towards the door. Goddammit, who the hell would knock on their door during the wee hours of the night?!

"...i!"

_That voice...!_

Yoshiki frowned as he watched the clock. Not much time had passed since Satoshi and Naomi had left the room. So what was it that was disturbing them so badly right now...?

The muffled shrieks of Satoshi forced its way through the door.

"Yoshiki!" he heard. "_Yoshiki! Open the door! PLEASE!_"

Alarmed by the sudden outburst that had resounded loud and clear, the delinquent hurriedly dashed to the corridor and pulled the door open, only to be met with an exhausted Satoshi, and an unconscious Naomi in his arms. He was panting heavily and his arms were shaking. Panicked, Yoshiki hurriedly switched the dim lights on, turning to his best friend.

"Satoshi, what the hell happened?!"

"It's bad! Yoshiki, you and Shinozaki have to escape! Like, _right now!_" He pushed himself forward and kicked the door shut as he collapsed onto the floor. His heaves of exhaustion was more than enough for Yoshiki to realise that something was wrong.

"The hospital is currently invaded by _zombies_! Or maybe creatures of that sort! I think somehow they're the spirits who were trapped in Heavenly Host, because just now Shinohara appeared and tried to strangle Naomi!" Satoshi sat up and held Naomi close to him.

"S-Shino... ...?! But that's impossible!"

"Unfortunately, it's true..." The brown-haired boy nodded sadly. "It seems that the spirits' weak point is actually light, so we'll be safe in well-lit areas. But now..." He bit his lip tensely. "On every single floor, no, the _entire_ hospital is plunged into darkness! It won't be long before they find us!"

"... Are you serious?!"

There was just no way he could believe what Satoshi had said. The spirits of those who died... in Heavenly Host... are now here in this hospital?! How could this be...?!

"But Shinozaki's not fully healed yet! Not to mention, she had just woken up! Are you crazy to ask me to bring her out of this place while she's still recovering?!"

"... I'll go." A soft voice echoed out.

"...!"

Spinning around in shock, the two males then realised Ayumi, who was supposed to be sleeping, was now wide awake, sitting up on the bed and staring quietly at them. Yoshiki could see her trembling tiny hands clutching at the hospital blanket tightly.

"... I'm probably the one they want... Isn't it...?" she murmured. "After all... I'm the cause of this..."

"W-What are you talking about, Shinozaki?!" Satoshi yelled out frantically. "It's not safe! What if something happens to you?!"

"Satoshi..."

"Listen, Shinozaki, I'm telling you, there's no need for you to go out!" Yoshiki growled as he stared at the patient, in an attempt to shoot her down. "You can leave it to us guys! There's no need for you to keep everyone safe alone! ..."

"I'll... go then, if that's what it takes..." Her voice was calm, almost as if there was no emotion from within. Instantly, Yoshiki's point was rendered useless as he stared at her in disbelief.

"... Shinozaki?"

It took quite a while for her words to register in her mind, but when they finally imprinted themselves in his mind, he felt as if his world had shattered into pieces by the gravity of those few words as the ground beneath him seem to rock back and forth.

"Shinozaki! _Are you crazy?!"_ he shrieked, almost maniacally. "You'll get killed by them!"

"But... they'll eventually find us, right...?" She smiled, but it was not very convincing. Sighing at the two boys that were staring at her in defeat, she turned to the window and stared at the sheet of black that the blue dome had donned when night hours rolled by.

"Sister..." She started, her voice almost inaudible. "... She told me to regain possession over the Book of Shadows..."

"If not... chaos will ensue in our world, and by then it would be too late to save ourselves." A sad expression painted her face as she looked at the boys with somewhat of a small sad smile.

"Then let us help you!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Ayumi shook her head. "No, you guys have done more than enough. From here on I'll - "

Her voice, as soft and as weak as it was, was then abruptly interrupted by the ward door clicking open. Instantly, all conscious minds had their attention directed at the door. As footsteps thumped closer towards them, all of them instinctively held their breaths, their eyes widened, their hearts skipping beats.

_Closer... and closer..._

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion now. The world slowly became fuzzy as their eyes began to water in stinging pain. The strong gusts of wind began to rage, unclasping the hold on the window and letting it slam shut. There was only the dim light that illuminated the room, which was their only hope of saving them now.

_It's coming... closer..._

They held their breathes for so long, they did not know what would lay in wait for them. And, when the moment of truth finally came, prostrated just right before them, all of them tumbled into a sea of abyssal darkness, letting out deafening screams.

...

The room was barely illuminated by the moonlight, allowing the people in the room to see their surroundings, even if it was extremely sparse. A dark shadow that stood at the doorway loomed over them, overwhelming them with its ominous presence...

...

"What's going on?"

A sophisticated calm voice broke the silence that held the breaths of the people in the room. They had their eyes fixated on the door, their mouths dropped wide open, but Satoshi instantly snapped out of it when he felt something abruptly stir from his arms.

Naomi was now awake, looking up at Satoshi curiously, unaware of the gravity of the problem that had befallen the gang. As memories rushed into her, she frantically dove for Satoshi and flung her arms around his neck, tears running down her ashen cheeks.

"Satoshi! Where were you?! Didn't you say you'll protect me?!" She wailed loudly, unable to rein in the emotions that were spilling forth. "I-I saw _Seiko_!" As she cried on her boyfriend's chest, the latter sighed and patted her back while wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh, Naomi..." he cooed assuringly. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm here..."

Ayumi stared at Satoshi, green with envy. Confusion filled her as she wondered why Satoshi and Naomi seemed closer than before. When Yoshiki noticed her locked gaze on the couple, he sat by her side on the gurney with a soft creak.

"Satoshi and Nakashima are together now."

"... Oh."

Ayumi kept silent, but she could help but bite her lip. A wave of disappointment washed over her. She had always liked Satoshi all this time, so why...? What did Naomi have that she lacked? Chest size? Height? Pretty brown eyes? She could not help but let her tears flow. Yet she still forced herself to smile through the crystalline water that trickled down her cheeks.

"... Congratulations, you two!" She sniffled while trying to laugh her way out of her sorrow. The couple, although knowing how upset their class representative seemed to be, they could not help but smile in thanks.

Instantly, Yoshiki felt bad. He knew perfectly well just how much Ayumi had a crush on Satoshi. And now, knowing that he was now taken, it only added to the grief of her sister's death. But, now that the deed was done, there was nothing left for him to say except to turn away in regret.

_...Despite whatever disappointment Shinozaki's feeling now, though, I'll still protect her..._

This thought brightened up his mood. Even though if Ayumi might despise him more now due to having to rely on a delinquent, it comforted him that he would still be able to stand by her side. Especially in vulnerable times like this...

"What's all this commotion?"

All conscious minds that were once caught in the pace of daily life immediately turned to the voice that had suddenly spoken, filled with sheer fright. They had completely forgotten about the newcomer's presence that had intruded their room, and now their hearts were beating so hard that it felt that it could leap out of their chests. Their bodies were trembling so violently that they almost felt that they were in the middle of a catastrophe. However, standing just right before them was not a ghastly sluggish being, but a _perfectly normal human._

"W-What..."

The human had straight black hair, with some strands highlighted blue, and donned ribbons of the same blue on her hair. She was dressed in a purple short kimono, while wearing a prominent red skirt underneath. And even better, but Satoshi had _never_ thought that he would see the traditional combination of socks and wooden clogs ever again except during traditional festivals. However, here it was, blatantly presented in the most extraordinary situation right before his eyes.

"I thought... a zombie... came for us!" Yoshiki groaned as he regained his breath, heaving heavily. He leaned against the wall, spluttering as if he had accidentally took in polluted air.

Ayumi stared at the newcomer, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was something odd about her... something that seemed to be best left untouched...

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_Fufufu_..." The newcomer let out a smile, or more like a _smirk_. "You are Ayumi Shinozaki, am I correct?"

Instantly, the patient was taken aback. She began to frown worringly. How did someone else know her?! She was not as well-known as her sister!

Unless...

"I assume silence means consent?" The stranger chuckled. "I sense a great spiritual power from you... but slightly a tad less than Hinoe Shinozaki."

"...!"

_She knows Sister?!_

"... Oi, I don't care what you're doing here, but you're making Shinozaki really uncomfortable," Yoshiki spoke, his voice laced with irritation. The patient looked up at the delinquent with a tiny smile of gratitude, but he did not seem to notice it as he continued speaking, "Plus, we're in the middle of a crisis here, so if you would just - "

"And I'm here to tell you how to stop it," she interjected flatly with a bored look on her face, amused by Yoshiki's frustrated response. As she stared at the silence and the widening of shocked eyes bestowed upon her, she sighed and shook her head. "... This is getting boring... I thought you guys would beg me desperately for answers, but it looks like I'm wrong. Oh well."

"Again," Ayumi spoke aloud. "_Who are you?_"

The newcomer bent down to smooth the creases on her kimono before folding her arms with a mysterious smile. Her violet eyes twinkled mischievously in the dark room as she brushed her hair aside. Swiftly, she then produced a candle from behind her and lighted it, illuminating her face with an amber hue.

"My name is Aiko Niwa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**_Hajimari_ = '_Beginning'_ in Japanese**

**Yaaay! Finally another chapter! Being shot down by school since exams are in less than one week ;_;**

**Introducing... the commentator of Hysteric Birthday 2U - Aiko!**

**I've been hooked onto the game some time ago and I swear it was seriously hilarious xD *gets kicked***

**As always, do leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far! :D I'm cool with criticism so *shot* I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have when writing this!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
